victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Victubia Magi Academy
Victubia Magi Academy, often shortened to VMA, is a Academy devoted to teaching new magic-users on how to use their powers. Description Victubia Magi Academy is currently the only Magic Academies in Victubia. It was founded by three legendary Magi (Yazmin Zoric, Lucas Sonnen, and Edrea Stern) in 1855, about 30 years ago. Students are required to wear Uniforms that change with the season. VMA exists to help young Magi discover and use their powers, since there were so many accidents in the past when a Magi couldn't control their powers. It is obligatory for a Magi to attend this school to get accustomed to their new powers. The school building is located not too far from the Minx Castle and is right next to Victubia University. There are also the VMA Student Dorm, which 60% of the students live in. Those who attend VMA are given all their study needs (such as books and stationery) and food (Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner) for free; easing the burden of the average student. Queen Minx and Mayor Gabbi visit VU and VMA regularly to make sure that everything is going alright. Element Ceremony Before a student is accepted into VMA they have a short interview and should be able to show some kind of magic ability, which is the 'Element Ceremony'. All new students take part in an ‘Element Ceremony’ where their element gets 'official' (due to the fact that the students would most likely know their element already). Once the new Students' magic element is found and confirmed, Students will then get sorted into their correct element class, and given uniforms according to your element color. Element Glass Orbs : The school makes the magic element official with a test, and they do that with the help of 'Element Glass Orbs’. They are seven glass orbs representing the seven most common elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Wood, Metal and Lightning. The orbs are made of very thin glass. All the new VMA students are lined up and each of them get to hold the orbs, one at a time, and see if they can get a reaction from it. Each student gets to try all orbs, to eliminate the possibility of the student being a dual magi. The reactions doesn’t have to be big, and the reactions are usually different depending on the element and the skill of the magi. Fire Orb - The fire orb contains lamp oil and a candle wick with a small flame burning. A fire magi holding this in their hand may make the flame bigger, or they can snuff it out. Sometimes the fire orb has to be switched out because it gets too warm to hold in your hand.The orb has small holes to make sure the flame has air to feed on. Water Orb - One of the most simple orbs, this glass ball is just filled with water. A water magi will be able to move around the water, often leading to the orb itself moving or floating. In some cases, a water magi can freeze the content of the ball, often breaking it. Earth Orb - This orb is also a very simple one, as it’s filled with earth. Small rocks and sand. This is also one of the easier orbs to break because of the sharp, hard and heavy nature of the earth element. Very skilled earth magi can make this orb float above your hand, but in most cases it just rolls around in your palm. Air Orb - The orb of wind and air is a bit more silly looking one. The insides of this orb has three small windmill like propellers. By letting the air inside the orb, a wind magi can make the propellers spin. It is very common for wind magi to be able to lift this orb in the air with their magic. Wood Orb - The wood orb contains a small seed with a plant growing out of it. A wood magi can make the plant move around, and in some cases make the plant grow a bit. On a few rare occasions the magi has made the plant grow enough to break the orb, but it doesn’t happen very often. Metal Orb - The insides of the metal orb has even smaller orbs. These ones are made of metal. While this ball might look heavy, it’s not. The small metal orbs are, like the glass orb itself, made of very thin metal and mostly filled with air, so it’s easy for young magi to work with. A metal magi can move around the metal balls, make the orb float or change the shape of the metal balls. This is also one of the orbs that break from time to time. Lightning Orb - The orb of lightning sticks out a bit compared to it’s orb siblings. This orb has a small light bulb inside of it, and when a lightning magi holds this ball in their hand, the bulb often flickers, or has a very steady light, depending on the skill of the magi. Program Basic Program All students must take the Basic Program for 3 years so they can learn to control their powers properly. The basic program consists of: Year 1: *Elemental Magic I *Spirit Magic (Basic) I *Potions I *Magic History Year 2 *Elemental Magic II *Spirit Magic (Basic) II *Potion II *Grey Magic (Basic) *Extra Subject Year 3 *Elemental Magic III *Spirit Magic (Advanced) *Grey Magic (Advanced) *Extra Subject Note: An extra subject is for individuals who want to take a class outside of their program in Victubia University. After taking the Basic Program, a student can decide to graduate or to continue studying about their powers and how to use them. Some VMA Students move on to Victubia University afterwards to study other subjects there. VU / VMA Joint Programs There are only two complete programs in which both a Victubia University student and a Victubia Magi Academy student can attend. The two programs are Military Program and Healing Program. Military Program The Military Program can only be attended by students at the age of at least 18 [src]. Both magic users and non-magic users are trained together in combat, weapon use, and strategy. VMA students also need to complete the Basic Program before they can participate in this class. The Military Program only takes in 30 students ever year. There is also a entrance physical test and a written test to see if a student has the necessary qualities. The Military Program has special uniforms for their students. The program only takes 2 years and serves as a basis for people who want to become a Police officer or part of the Royal Army. After the two years, you can choose which career option you want. Graduating with this program will qualify a student for internships (and continued training) in the Royal Army, Air Force, Navy, and Victubia Police. Medic & Healing Program The Medic & Healing Program is a special program for individuals who want to become doctors or in a magic-user's case a Healer. It is common for a regular for magic users and non-magic users to work together in health care, since there are equal benefits. The Medic and Healing Program also has specialized uniforms for their students. The students learn to care and heal patients using magic or traditional means. Dormitories VMA has around 600 students in each building, split on 5 floors. VMA mix all students in the buildings (years/gender/magic). Students are allowed to decide for themselves if they have a gender preference of their roommate(s) when they apply for a room in the dorms.[src] * Room Limit : up to 4 Students each room. * Facilities : a bed, desk, chair, wardrobe, small shelf for each student[src], and one shared bathroom (shower + toilet). * School Cafeteria only provide free food for students during cafeteria hours: ** Breakfast 6AM - 10AM ** Lunch 11AM - 2PM ** Dinner 4PM - 8PM * Pets are not allowed in dorms.[src] * Laundry is taken care of by the school, and collected once a week. Trivia * Before getting their element sorted, new students wear plain white and black uniform. * VMA Students say that if you walk 3 circles around ‘tulip square’ and smell the most beautiful tulip you can find, it will bring you luck. It's a popular tradition to do before exams. * VMA Students do field training in the woods in the east of the school * Books, Uniforms and Food for students are paid with Tax money.[src] * There are various extracurricular activities and clubs. Students can form a club with at least 4 students and 1 teacher responsible for the club.[src] * Students can ask for special permission to use the cafeteria kitchen to make food for group events or special occasions.[src] * It is said, that if you visit the lake late at night, you can hear an almost otherworldly song floating across the late. A song so beautiful yet chilling, but the source of the song has never been found. Gallery VMA Casual Uniform.png|VMA Casual Uniform VMA Training Uniform.png|VMA Training Uniform Element Symbols.jpg References Category:Locations Category:Schools